MakeUp sleep
by Giselle2013
Summary: Lets just say never fall asleep in the Cullen house. Sorry bad summary and my first story! All human.


BPOV

Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can it get any more boring in this house?!

I grabbed my keys and decided to go over to Edwards's house. Taking the familiar rout there I started thinking about what we could do. Maybe Alice his sister will be there. But then I hope not since that last shopping trip. I shuddered at the memory of it. She literally attacked an old lady for the last pair of shoes! But I enjoyed watching that lady hit Alice with her purse when she jumped on her back and grabbed the shoes. I finally arrived to the house tripping on the stairs. Typical. I opened the door, without knocking since I'm always a welcomed guest, to find Alice bent over a figure on the couch silently giggling.

"Alice what's so funny?" I asked.

"Shhhh!" she answered roughly.

She giggled and started waving me over.

Grinning from ear to ear she said "Come see what I did!"

I looked at the figure and realized it was a boy sleeping. I looked at his face and started laughing. Ends up the boy was Edward and he had on make-up.

"Damn Alice! He really does look like a girl! All he needs is a wig." I giggled silently not wanting to wake him up.

"I know! I'm a professional!" she said flipping her short black hair

I looked at his face again. He had dark red lipstick, a mixture of black and blue eye shadow, liquid eyeliner, and blush.

"Have you even taken a picture of this?" I asked

"No I'm afraid he'll wake up."

"Well go get you camera! We can't miss an opportunity like this!"

She nodded and headed up stairs. She came back after oh 30 seconds.

"Make sure your flash us off."

The camera did a beep telling us it took the picture.

"Get right next to him." She told me softly.

I walked as softly as a clumsy person could and bent next to him smiling. Beep.

"Ok it's your turn Alice."

Still smiling she handed me the camera, bent down, and kissed him. Beep. She ran to me and took the camera looking at the picture.

"I can't believe he's still sleeping. Did he even sleep at all last night?" I said with amazement.

"I have no clue. So do you want to take off the make-up or leave it on?" she asked.

"Mmm leave it on but we should put a mirror on him so he can see your master piece."

"Oh! Let's turn on some music so he wakes up faster."

Both of us still smiling, Alice went off to grab a mirror and I went over to their stereo. I looked at their music and couldn't decide on Don't Trust Me by 30h!3 or Fire Burning on the Dance floor by Sean Kingston. I ended up with Fire Burning on the Dance floor.

"Ok on 3 I turn it on and we have to hide." I told her. "1, 2, 3!"

The music blared through the speakers scaring the hell out of Edward. We couldn't stop laughing. We both running to a hiding spot, I ended up in the kitchen while Alice ran under the stairs. I watched Edward as he notice the mirror he held it up but before he got to look at himself the door bell rang. He got up, stretched, turned off the stereo, and walked to the door.  
I watched him open the door to reveal Jasper. With one glance at his face Jasper was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Dude!" he said between laughs, "Did you lose a bet?!"

Confusion crossed Edwards's face which made me start laughing again but silently so I wouldn't blow my cover. James Bond playing in my head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just go look at a mirror!"

Going back to the couch he picked up the mirror jumping like 5 feet in the air dropping the mirror.

"ALICE!!!!! I know you did this!!!"

"RUN!" I yelled running from the kitchen, passing an angry and shocked Edward, and up the stairs with Alice by my side. But of course being me I tripped right as I was at the door.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

I could hear him coming up the stairs. Then I felt Alice grabbing my wrists and pulling me to her room. Thinking the whole time aahhh! She's pulling me to her cave! But this time it's a good thing. Finally I was in her room behind a locked door.

"Alice! Bella! Open the damn door!" Edward yelled.

"What's the magic word?!" I asked

"Uhh please?"

"Wrong!"

"Alice can I come in?" asked Jasper

"Sorry honey but Edward might try to come in." answered Alice

"Let's climb out the window." I whispered

"Ok but try not to fall please."

I glared at her before walking to the window. "Great", I thought, "why do we have to be on the 2nd story?" Next to Alice's window was a ladder with flowers growing on them. I carefully climbed out the window onto the ladder with Alice next to me. "Carefully, carefully!" I thought to myself. I was almost to the ground when I tripped and fell butt first to the ground.

"Oww!"

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked jumping to her feet next to me.

"Jasper their outside!" we heard Edward yell.

With that Alice and I ran towards the trees to hide. We watched as Edward ran out of the house and stopping so he could try to spot us. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was in the sunlight. Moving to get a better look (of course being me) I stumbled knocking into Alice. He spotted us and ran to us.

"AAAHHH!" we screamed.

Alice was first to get up and run. Being slow, I started running not knowing where to go.

"Bella I'm faster than you!" Edward said.

I could hear him behind me. Then with one jump he tackled and pen me down.

Breathing hard and showing me his crooked grin he said, "I told you so."

"I know but I just couldn't take you seriously since you're a guy wearing make-up," I replied with a grin.

Putting his face down he kissed my cheek, forehead, and nose then said, "Can you take me serious now?"

"Mmm not until u take that make-up off." I said then kissed his lips.

He laughed and got up taking me with him. When we walked in the house we found Alice behind Jasper.

"Sorry Edward I couldn't help myself." She said with a sheepish smile. When she looked at me she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you have lipstick all over your face!" she said.

I ran my finger across my face and sure enough I had red lipstick on my face. I looked up at Edward and hit him.

"You jackass!" I said.

"Watch that language," he said running to the bathroom.

I went to Alice's bathroom since I too had to wash my face. After I was done Edward was still in the bathroom so I sat next to Jasper. He was looking at the pictures laughing.

"We should put this on the internet."

"ALICE! How in the world do u take this make-up off?!" Edward came in with liquid eye liner smeared all over his face.

Taking the camera I snapped a picture. "I call it the after math!"


End file.
